Memory
by Sekar.Nasri
Summary: Mengapa memori itu kembali? Memori itu sudah kulupakan! ONESHOT. Infantrum Challange: Minor Characters


**Memory**_  
story by sekar nasri – characters by akiyoshi hongo  
infantrum challange: minor characters_

_

* * *

_

"_C__hichi arite akebono mitashi aotabara."  
We__re my father here, at dawn we would gaze, over the green fields_**  
(A Haiku by Kobayashi Issa)**

**

* * *

**

_Hida Iori, 17 Juni 2000_

.

Baru itu yang dituliskan oleh bocah kelas 1 SD tersebut di kertasnya. Tangannya bergetar menggenggam sebatang pensil. Ia tampak menahan sesuatu. Wajahnya tampak pahit, namun ia berusaha agar wajahnya terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

"Ya, anak-anak, waktu habis!" seru seorang wanita yang berdiri di depan kelas. Tangan bocah bernama Iori itu berhenti bergetar. Ia sedikit mengadah agar bisa melihat wanita yang ada di depan kelas itu—gurunya. Sekali lagi, ia menoleh kepada kertasnya. Masih putih, kosong. Hanya ada sebaris kalimat di pojok atas kertas.

"Sekarang, saatnya kalian membacakan _sakubun_ **(1)** kalian tentang ayah kalian—sehubungan dengan hari Ayah yang kemarin kita rayakan—ke depan kelas. Hmmm." Mata wanita itu tampak mencari-cari salah satu dari sekian anak muridnya. Matanya terhenti kepada seorang bocah bermata hijau.

"Ah, Iori. Coba kau maju ke depan."

Wajah Iori menegang. Mata hijaunya menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan. Kini tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin saking cemasnya.

"Ayo, Iori. Majulah. Tak perlu takut."

Iori menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya.

"Iori..."

Akhirnya, Iori memberanikan dirinya. Perlahan-lahan, ia berdiri dari kursinya sambil mengambil kertasnya yang kosong itu, kemudian berjalan ke depan kelas, melalui sela-sela kursi teman-temannya. Seluruh pasang mata memandangnya. Iori berhenti di sebelah gurunya, kemudian menghadap kawan-kawannya. Teman-temannya tampak tak sabar menunggu ceritanya.

Iori membuka mulut. "A-a-a..."

Teman-temannya masih menunggu.

"A-a...—"

"Ah, lama sekali! Kau pasti belum membuat cerita tentang ayahmu!" tuding seorang anak laki-laki gendut sambil berdiri. "Iori, kan, tidak punya ayah!!"

_Tidak punya ayah..._

_Tidak punya ayah..._

Kata-kata itu seperti hujan es yang menghujam jantung Iori.

"Iori tidak punya ayah, tidak punya ayah!"

Seluruh tubuh Iori bergetar. Kini lebih kencang daripada yang sebelumnya. Kertas yang digenggamnya itu kini lebih terlihat seperti diremas.

"Iori tidak punya—"

"HEYYYAAAAA!!!"

Belum sempat bocah gendut itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Iori sudah berlari naik ke atas meja bocah itu. Ia mengambil buku milik bocah itu, menggulungnya, kemudian memukul-mukul bocah itu dengan jurus-jurus kendo yang telah dipelajarinya dari kakeknya. Bocah gendut itu sempat melawan, dan Iori sendiri juga sempat tumbang karenanya—bahkan ia sempat terjatuh dari meja! Namun, Iori sangat kuat dan bocah gendut itu juga ternyata cengeng. Jadi, dengan sukses Iori membuat anak itu menangis. Menangis kencang.

"Iori! Iori!! Hentikan!!!" ibu guru mencegah Iori yang mengambil kuda-kuda untuk menyerang bocah itu lagi. Sementara itu, teman-temannya yang lain membantu sang bocah gendut, dan beberapa dari mereka ada yang membawa bocah itu ke ruang kesehatan sekolah.

Napas Iori tersengal-sengal. Wajah Iori tampak menyiratkan kebencian. Kebencian yang amat dalam karena perkataan bocah itu.

.

-

.

Bu guru menelpon ibu Iori dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Ibu Iori setuju untuk membawa pulang anak semata wayangnya tersebut. Tak lama setelah ditelpon, ibunya datang ke sekolah dan membawa Iori. Sebelum mereka berangkat, Bu guru berpesan kepada Iori: "Kerjakanlah _sakubun_mu di rumah. Besok sudah harus dikumpulkan, ya."

Iori dan ibunya menunggu bis di pemberhentian. Rumah mereka agak jauh dari sekolah Iori, sehingga harus dicapai dengan bis. Di pemberhentian, tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua. Seperempat jam kemudian, bis datang dan mereka segera menaiki bis tersebut. Barulah saat perjalanan sampai di setengah jalan, ibu Iori membuka mulutnya.

"Kau tahu kau tidak boleh menggunakan kekerasan dalam menyelesaikan masalahmu."

Iori diam saja.

"Kakekmu juga sudah berulang kali mengatakan bahwa _kendo_ digunakan untuk mempertahankan diri, bukan untuk meluapkan amarah dan bertengkar dengan teman."

Iori masih diam. Ibunya berkata seakan-akan ia sedang berbicara kepada siswa SMA—bahasanya berat sekali. Namun, Iori adalah anak yang dewasa, _terlalu_ dewasa untuk anak-anak sepantarannya. _Well_, kecuali untuk hal yang menyangkut pertengkaran tadi tentunya—ia bersikap layaknya bocah ingusan kelas 1 SD.

"Dia berkata bahwa aku tidak punya ayah," suara Iori bergetar. Kini ia menahan emosi yang ada dalam dirinya.

"Iori..."

"Dia berkata aku tidak punya ayah, Bu! Bagaimana aku bisa tahan?! Dia mengejek Ayah!"

Ibunya terdiam. Kini putranya tak kuat menahan segalanya—ia meledak. Tetes air mata membasahi pangkuannya. Iori berusaha menghentikan air mata yang mengalir itu.

Ibunya mendesah. "Jangan jadi laki-laki yang cengeng. Ayah melihatmu dari sana."

"..."

"Ayah tidak suka pria yang cengeng, apalagi jika pria itu adalah anaknya sendiri."

Akhirnya, perlahan-lahan, air mata Iori berhenti mengalir.

.

-

.

Malam itu, Iori duduk di depan meja belajarnya. Ia menggunakan kertas baru untuk menulis _sakubun_nya. Kembali, yang baru ditulisnya hanyalah namanya serta tanggal pembuatan _sakubun_nya—meski sakubunnya belum dibuat. Ia membiarkan otaknya berpikir, merangkai kata-kata yang mendeskirpsikan ayahnya.

Teringat jelas dalam benaknya; ayahnya, Hida Hiroki, seorang polisi yang tangguh. Polisi yang tak kenal menyerah. Polisi yang selalu membela yang benar. Polisi berbudi baik yang setiap pagi selalu menyempatkan diri sarapan bersama keluarganya, kemudian mencium pipi istrinya, dan mengantar anaknya ke sekolah. Polisi yang pantas sekali jadi panutan Iori.

.

_Hari itu, Iori akan menyanyi dalam sebuah koor bersama teman-teman TKnya. Iori berdiri di depan bersama teman-teman yang lainnya. Ia masih ingat ayahnya bersama dengan ibunya datang dalam acara itu. Ayahnya mengenakan pakaian polisi, karena setelah acara itu, beliau harus langsung bertugas kembali. Melihat ayahnya yang begitu gagah itu, Iori jadi makin bersemangat untuk menunjukkan kemampuannya. Namun, di saat ia sedang menyanyi dan memandang ke arah para orang tua, ayahnya sudah tidak ada. Hanya ada ibunya yang tampak tersenyum bangga melihat anaknya. Melihat hal itu, Iori jadi agak kecewa._

_Setelah selesai menyanyi, Iori segera mendekati ibunya dan bertanya, "Okaasan, dimana Otousan?"_

"_Otousan dipanggil terlebih dahulu oleh atasannya. Otousan harus segera menyelamatkan dunia."Begitulah yang dikatakan oleh ibunya. Ibunya memang selalu berkata "Otousan harus segera menyelamatkan dunia" setiap ayahnya pergi bertugas dan Iori menanyakan keberadaan ayahnya._

_Tepat saat itu juga, telepon genggam ibunya berbunyi. Ibunya segera mengangkatnya._

"_Halo? Ya, ini Hida Fumiko, ada apa? Oh, Pak kepala polisi...? Ada apa?" setelah terdiam sebentar mendengarkan penjelasan orang yang ada di seberang telepon, wajah ibunya segera menegang. Kelihatan terkejut sekali._

"_B-ba-baik, s-sa-saya akan s-se-segera ke s-sa-sana," bisik ibunya lirih, kemudian menutup teleponnya. Segera, beliau menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya. Tanpa sadar, Iori melihat ibunya menangis._

"_Bu, ada apa, Bu? Itu Pak kepala Suzuki, kan? Atasan Otousan?" tanya Iori segera. Nadanya agak panik melihat ibunya menangis._

_Di sela tangisnya, ibunya berkata. "O-Oto-Otousan dipanggil terlebih d-da-dahulu, nak."_

_Pikiran bocah Iori menganggap bahwa maksud ibunya adalah ayahnya dipanggil oleh atasannya, seperti yang ibunya katakan tadi. Namun, pikirannya langsung berubah ketika ibunya berkata lagi, "O-Oto-Otousan dipanggil terlebih dahulu oleh Tuhan, Iori!"_

.

_Orang-orang bilang ayahnya meninggal karena tertembak di dadanya pada saat sebuah bank kebobolan seorang pencuri. Pencuri itu melindungi diri dari ayah Iori yang juga menodongkan senjata kepadanya. Mereka berdua sama-sama tertembak, namun pencuri itu tewas terlebih dahulu. Ayahnya sempat diusahakan untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit, namun ambulans terlambat datang sehingga nyawanya tidak dapat diselamatkan._

_Setelah itulah jiwa Iori begitu terguncang. Ia benar-benar patah semangat karena ayahnya telah tiada. Berbulan-bulan ia berlarut dalam kesedihan sampai akhirnya ia pulih kembali—meski masih agak sensitif jika ada yang mengungkat-ungkit tentang ayahnya. Pulih dengan keputusan melupakan memori tentang kematian ayahnya._

_._

_...tunggu sebentar..._

_._

Air muka Iori berubah pucat. Ia memegangi kedua sisi kepalanya.

Kenapa memori ini kembali? Kenapa?! Padahal Iori berusaha melupakannya, namun kenapa memori ini kembali?! Iori hanya sedang mendeskripsikan kehebatan ayahnya, tetapi kenapa terus bersambung ke memori kelam tentang ayahnya—hari kematiannya?!

_Kenapa...?!_

Tanpa sadar, mata Iori tertutup...

.

-

.

Keesokan harinya, Iori berjalan terhunyung-hunyung menuju pemberhentian bis yang terdekat dengan rumahnya. Matanya masih terlihat sayu. Ia agak kesal dengan dirinya sendiri karena bisa-bisanya ia tertidur saat ia harus mengerjakan _sakubun_nya. Dan sekarang, yang digenggamnya kembali hanya kertas kosong bertuliskan namanya dan tanggal kemarin.

Ia berdiri di sebelah rambu bis. Iori memandang jam yang berdiri di dekat sana. Bis akan datang dua puluh menit lagi. Masih lama. Harusnya ia bisa menggunakan waktu ini untuk menyelesaikan _sakubun_nya. Tapi ia tidak ada _mood_ sama sekali. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku yang disediakan, di sebelah pemuda berambut merah yang tampaknya juga anak sekolahan. Pemuda itu sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya, tampak biasa saja dengan kehadiran Iori. Iori memandang pemuda itu. Tampang pemuda itu tidak meragukan, malah meyakinkan dan intelek. Wajahnya tersenyum memandangi laptopnya. Tampaknya ia sedang sibuk memainkan programnya. Meski kelihatan baik, namun sepertinya ia tidak ingin diganggu. Jadi Iori diam saja, merenung. Merenung kembali tentang kematian ayahnya. Memori yang benar-benar mengganggunya sejak kemarin.

_Wusss!_

Tiba-tiba, angin berhembus agak kencang. Menyebabkan rambut mereka berdua agak berterbangan ke arah angin menuju. Angin itu menyebabkan kertas _sakubun_ Iori yang bahkan digenggamnya erat terbang begitu saja.

"Ah!!" Iori berusaha mengejar kertas tersebut. Namun, tanpa disangka-sangka, pemuda yang duduk disampingnya tadi berhasil menangkapnya duluan. Padahal, tampaknya tadi pemuda itu tidak bergerak sejengkalpun.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kepada Iori. Senyum tulus, ramah sekali. Apakah senyumnya yang membuat angin berhenti berhembus?

"Untungnya angin itu tidak membawa kertasmu terbang," ucapnya.

"_Ano_...terima kasih..." ujar Iori agak malu.

"Tidak apa-apa, ummm..." seakan-akan tahu ada nama Iori di kertas itu, pemuda itu melihat kertas tersebut. "Hida...Iori...ah..."

"AH!" pekik Iori keras sambil merebut kertas itu dari tangan pemuda tersebut, karena ia merasa pemuda tersebut menyadari _sakubun_nya yang kosong. Pemuda itu tersentak kaget dengan perlakuan spontan Iori tersebut.

"Ma-maaf, aku lancang, ya, melihat kertasmu tanpa ijin?" tanya pemuda itu setengah tertawa—tertawa memaksakan.

Menyadari apa yang baru saja diperbuat, Iori segera menggelengkan kepala dan bangkit kemudian membungkuk. "A-a-ah! Maaf!! Justru aku yang lancang!"

"Hei, hei. Tidak usah formal-formal begitu," pemuda itu juga tampak segan. "Duduklah."

Iori tampak ragu sejenak, namun kemudian ia duduk juga di sebelah pemuda itu.

"_Sakubun_ tentang hari ayah, ya?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Eh, iya..."

"Kok, belum diisi apa-apa?"

"Euh, _ano_...itu..."

"Sedang bertengkar dengan ayahmu, ya, jadinya tidak mau menulis tentang ayahmu?"

"Ti-tidak!"

"Lalu?"

Iori tampak ragu untuk menceritakan segalanya. Namun, ada sebagian dari dirinya ingin meluapkan memori tentang ayahnya, yang membuatnya sejak tadi malam jadi lesu begini.

"Cerita saja kepadaku, aku dapat dipercaya, kok," senyum pemuda itu.

"Euh..."

.

Tanpa sadar, Iori meluapkan semuanya kepada pemuda itu. Entah kenapa ia melakukannya—mungkin ia ingin memiliki teman bicara. Pemuda itu selalu manggut-manggut mengerti dengan apa cerita Iori. Ketika Iori menyudahi ceritanya, pemuda itu menghela napas, kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku turut prihatin atas kematian ayahmu, tapi...ayahmu itu benar-benar gagah, ya?"

Iori mendesah, kemudan tersenyum. "Ya."

"Beruntung sekali kau memiliki seorang ayah seperti itu. Yang kau pernah lihat wajahnya. Yang kau pernah lihat senyumnya. Yang kau pernah peluk dengan erat..."

Mata Iori membulat. "J-ja-jadi...?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum pahit. Kedua tangannya ditaruh di belakang kepalanya. Kepalanya mengadah ke langit pagi yang berwarna biru cerah. "Ya, aku tidak pernah melihat wajah ayahku. Lebih tepatnya, kedua orang tuaku."

Iori tampak kaget. Ada juga orang yang lebih menderita daripadanya.

"Saat aku masih bayi, orang tuaku meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Nyawa mereka berdua tidak dapat tertolong. Teman ayahku bersama istrinya yang prihatin atas hal ini memutuskan untuk mengadopsiku. _Well_, aku juga baru tahu hal ini beberapa bulan yang lalu dari keduanya."

Iori termenung. "Aku turut bersedih..."

Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian duduk seperti semula. Ia memandang Iori dengan penuh senyum. "Tapi kita tidak bisa terus larut dalam kesedihan seperti ini. Mereka di surga juga pasti kecewa jika melihat kita tidak punya semangat hidup hanya karena terlalu memikirkan mereka."

Iori terdiam. "Memori tentang kematian ayahku yang baru kuceritakan tadi tiba-tiba kembali entah kenapa. Padahal, aku sudah berusaha melupakannya. Kenapa memori itu kembali? Aku tidak pernah mengharapkannya kembali. Aku justru malah ingin membuangnya, agar aku tidak larut dalam kesedihan dan masih terus semangat menjalani hidup. Tapi sekarang, aku..."

"Hei, tidak larut dalam kesedihan bukan berarti membuang begitu saja memori tentangnya di benak kita, kan?" ucap pemuda itu. "Masih ada cara lain untuk tidak larut dalam kesedihan selain membuang memori kita tentangnya. Justru, kita tidak boleh membuang memori tersebut, karena dalam memori kita lah mereka hidup."

Iori mengerjap.

Pemuda itu tersenyum penuh arti. "_Mereka tidak pernah mati. Mereka masih hidup selama kita masih mengingatnya di memori kita._"

Kata-kata itu menggema di telinga Iori.

"Menurutku, kau mengingat memori kematian ayahmu karena hubunganmu masih erat dengan ayahmu. Ada bagian dalam dirimu yang pasti tak ingin memori itu hilang. Dan ayahmu di surga membantu menguatkan bagian itu."

"Kenapa...?" bisik Iori parau. "Padahal itu memori yang..._buruk_..."

"Tidak sepenuhnya buruk, kok. Ayahmu pasti ingin kau mengingat saat terakhir kau menatap wajahnya. Melihatnya terakhir kali dengan seragam polisinya yang gagah..." pemuda itu tertawa kecil.

Melihat pemuda itu tertawa, Iori jadi ikut tertawa kecil. "Mungkin."

Seusai tertawa, pemuda itu memegang kedua bahu Iori. "Sekarang, kau tidak perlu lesu. Jangan lupakan memori itu, tapi jangan juga terlalu terlarut di dalamnya sehingga kau menjadi sedih dan patah semangat."

Iori memandang wajah pemuda itu. Pemuda itu tersenyum penuh arti. Kemudian, Iori mengangguk kecil. Seraya itu pula, sebuah bis sampai di hadapan mereka. Pemuda itu melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Iori. Iori pun bangkit.

"Mau naik bis ini?" tanya Iori.

"Tidak, aku bis yang berikutnya," gumam pemuda itu. "Hati-hati di jalan, ya. Dan, oh, semoga berhasil dengan _sakubun_mu"

Iori tersenyum. "Terima kasih," ucapnya, kemudian berbalik dan memasuki bis melalui pintu yang terbuka. Sebelum pintu itu tertutup kembali, Iori membalikkan badannya kepada pemuda itu.

"Nama _oniisan..._?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Koushiro. Koushiro Izumi. Salam kenal, Hida Iori."

.

-

.

_Hida Iori, 17 Juni 2000_

_Ayahku_

_Hida Hiroki, ayahku, adalah salah satu orang yang paling hebat yang pernah diciptakan Tuhan di muka bumi ini._

_Hida Hiroki, ayahku__, adalah seorang polisi tangguh yang disiplin. Ia selalu melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik. Ia juga melaksanakan tugas itu dengan sepenuh hatinya. Diabdikan dirinya bagi pertahanan dan keutuhan bangsa ini. Ia tidak pernah menyerah. Ia juga tak pernah lelah membela kebenaran dan kebajikan._

_Hida Hiroki, ayahku, tentu saja, selain sebagai polisi, ia juga merupakan kepala keluarga yang bertanggung jawab. Ia tak pernah melewatkan sarapan bersama setiap pagi. Ia selalu memberikan kecupan hangat kepada ibuku sebelum keluar dari rumah. Ia selalu mengantarku ke sekolah sebelum kemudian ia berangkat kerja._

_Hida Hiroki, ayahku, meski ia telah tiada, ia tetap menjadi panutanku. Suatu saat aku ingin seperti dirinya...menjadi pria yang benar-benar mengagumkan..._

_Hida Hiroki, ayahku, terlalu hebat untuk dirangkai dalam kata-kata._

_

* * *

_

**owari**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** HIEEEEH, kenapa jadi gajel begini?! TT_TT Maap, saya emang kurang ahli bikin orang tersentuh dengan fic saya yah T_T

BTW, kenapa saya milih Iori buat _Infantrum Challange: Minor Characters_ ini adalah karena meski dia adalah salah satu dari anak-anak terpilih, tapi menurut saya keadannya enggak begitu diperhatikan. Yah, mungkin karena dia paling kecil kali, yah. Kelas 3 SD gitu loh waktu jadi anak-anak terpilih—kalo ini kan ceritanya dia masih kelas 1 SD dan Koushiro masih kelas 5 SD. Padahal pemikirannya itu dewasa dan cemerlang bangeeeeet. Udah gitu mukanya imut lagi. Coba bandingin sama Yamato dan Daisuke! Imutan Iori, kan? *dicakar WereGarurumon dan ditembak pake _X-Laser_ sama X-Veemon*

Oke, cukup. Mohon _read and review_nya. (berharap semoga ada yang tersentuh baca karangan Iori)

* * *

**(1)** _Sakubun_ = Semacam karangan.


End file.
